rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Elminy Rovin
Elminy Rovin is a character played on World 42 by Ellen. Born and raised in Kandarin, she has an adventuring spirit and a long history with many ups and downs. She wouldn't have it any other way. Biography A Less-Than-Dignified Prologue Once upon a time, in a small, dilapidated area of Ardougne, there was a man who was feeling sad. Said man required some company of the female kind- and found it, by way of a "lady of the night" named Angela Kipling. Afterwards, he gave her much more money than she asked for, as she was clearly in a very rough place in life. It was enough, at the least, for her to move out of the city and into Port Khazard, where she was able to get a job as a shopkeeper. It's a good thing for her that the man, who, at the time, went by the name of "Raigeki Rovin", did so- because at some point in their night together, somebody made a mistake. Nine months later, Elminy was born. ... Oops. Growing Up In the Worst Town Ever Elminy’s story thus began in Port Khazard, which is also generally accepted to be the Worst Town Ever (save for Witchaven, which has been blown up more times than one is able to count). A bright girl who resembled in equal parts both parents, she would have been considered an oddity in pretty much any other town- save for the small Zamorakian town where a common form of entertainment was seeing those condemned for crimes being killed in brutal gladiatorial games. Despite Elminy’s odd behavior as a child, people had bigger things to worry about. Elminy was unaware of her father’s race, as was her mother- when in fact; he himself was the result of a rather violent pairing between a demon and a human. The demonic blood that her father had thus passed to her, which resulted in some odd characteristics. An aversion to holy objects was thus blamed on childhood tantrums, them being rare enough in a Zamorakian town that it was never seen as a trend. She learned quickly that when she found that a creature or type of magic reminded her of herself, it was usually of a dark nature; and she was wise enough to stay quiet about it. An allergy to silver was seen as no more than that; and as her temper flares became more and more common, she was seen as a problem child that contributed to her mother’s headaches as opposed to any suspicion. Her mother married to a well-meaning but hapless Karajaman man who worked at the docks. He knew little about how to control his new step-daughter’s behavior. He ended up taking Elminy with him to the docks often, where she was seen to be a bit of an amusement- sometimes carrying small messages to and from areas in order to be given something to do. She continued to do so into her adolescence, and became less of an amusement and more of a use; she had learned the main languages of both parents, and thus had use as a translator. Her family could use all the help she could provide- her mother had become depressed as years grew on, no longer able to work- eventually getting to the point where she was unable to get out of bed for days at a time. The Second Chance, Focus By the time Elminy was thirteen, she had fallen into a cycle of life that, while not easy, was at the very least able to have everybody get by. She would work as a translator and messenger, travelling to the port with her Step-Father each day, and come home to take care of her mother however much she could. Elminy’s mother was, at that point, bedridden. An incident happened that very well could have put her life down a different path in the form of Elminy’s explosive temper leading to her getting into a fight with another boy her age - an outburst of violence for reasons Elminy refused to elaborate on resulting in him being barely conscious, with several broken bones, and her being taken by the local guards. Instead of her being punished, imprisoned, or worse, one of the guards decided to give her a spare sword, telling her that she’d be much more use as a fighter who knew what she was doing. She began to train with them- throwing her efforts at everything that she could. In the back of her mind, she hoped that if she worked hard enough at what she did, perhaps her mother would be able to get better- it was only a matter of time, right? New Beginnings This continued for three years. Though she grew quite skilled with her sword, and had gained a job with the guards at a young age, her mother passed away when Elminy was almost sixteen. Her step-father was, almost immediately after, drafted into the Kandarin Military. She never heard from him again- he was reported to be missing. Elminy felt that she had failed- she was unable to help her mother, despite all that she had done. It was as if the purpose she had in life was gone- and she certainly felt that there was nothing left for her in the Worst Town In The World. Family, of a Sort And so, at the age of sixteen, with the money that she had from her inheritance, selling the small home she and her family had lived in, with her sword, her mother’s journal (she couldn’t bring herself to read it), and a backpack holding her belongings, she set off on a journey to learn more about the world, getting a job as a guard and translator with the first merchant caravan she could find, lying about her age. She decided that that would be the life for her- she was able to see all of Kandarin, places she had never been before; from time spent in Yanille under Eden Syvian, to Ardougne under Queen Sylvari, to Camelot under Drazker Vekon, and every place in-between. The group that she chose to work and travel with became friends, and then a surrogate family. For two years, she did just that. Possible Peace The merchant’s caravan had stopped in Seers village, as was the cycle; every year or two, they returned home. Elminy had, over the two years, become a Guthixian from learning of the views and teachings from the rest of her group, and thus welcomed the stay; and the rest of the group took the time to visit their families. One welcomed Elminy into their home as a guest, as she had become like a little sister to the rest. During the visit, she found herself developing feelings for a young druid woman about her age. This surprised nobody more than Elminy; but, upon concluding that, yes, she was likely bisexual, and she proceeded to shrug it off. It was no issue within the town; and it was no issue to her. Maybe if things worked out, she could stay there. Unfortunately, Elminy never got the chance. All good things come to an end, or so the saying goes. In the case of Elminy’s travels, however, they came to an end in one of the most horrific ways imaginable. The Druidic Genocide (The Man With The Violet Eyes) It was a clear, cool night when the village’s bells began to ring; louder and louder until all within Seers Village were awoken by the din in a panic. The alarm could only mean one thing; there was a pending attack. In a panic, Elminy and the family that she was staying with prepared to flee. Soon after exiting their home, they were stopped by a member of the Vekonic Black Guard; soldiers of the Prince of Kandarin. They were told by the leader of them, from behind his mask, that they had come from Camelot; and that there were enemies attacking, and that they were there to escort them to a safer area. Elminy remembered, only then, that she had forgotten her Mother’s journal at her home, and so she broke away from the group that had began to depart to run back inside and get it. The second that she was inside the doors, the screams started. It was sudden; and for a second, Elminy didn’t understand what she comprehended as she looked out of the window of the home; the screams and sounds of crashing rising to a din that drowned out the town bells. The guards that had, only a second ago, promise safety then drew their weapons. They broke into the houses, and Elminy could only watch in horror as their weapons were turned upon the terrified villagers. Struck dumb, unable to move, she watched; and then the door to the building that she was inside flew open. Inside marched two of the guards, who roughly grabbed the hysterical Elminy, moving to drag her outside. Passing were several more men; and amongst them, one who appeared different than the rest. Unlike them all, he was not masked; his features mostly hidden by the hood. “He had violet eyes. I’ll never forget the look on his face when I saw it. Even now, two years later, as I write this, I see it as though it was but a second ago. The Man With The Violet Eyes was looking to me, then, as if I was less than a person. I was, to him, something to be erased, killed, and hated. I have never seen such contempt on a person’s face. '' ''A second later, something happened. I saw a bright flash of light; I don’t know where it was from, but it nearly blinded me; and the response from the man, unheard in the screams, was enough for the soldiers with the masked faces to lose their grip on me. I wrenched away, and then, I ran; back into the house and into a cupboard. In the chaos around, they lost me. '' ''I heard footsteps twice more during the night, and eventually the screams and shouts diminished. I tried to plug my ears, tried to not hear the noise, but it was to no avail. By the gods, I wish I could have done something. I had never been so scared in my life. Finally, the sound was gone. It may have been a few hours, but it felt like weeks. When I saw dawn’s light from the crack in the cupboard door, I realised that the silence was worse, almost. The bells always rang at dawn. The bells rang the night before. But that morning, the bells were not ringing. I looked around the house, half-expecting one of the masked men to be there. There was nobody. Outside, the sun was rising; and as I opened the door and looked outside, I saw NOBODY. And still, the bells didn’t ring.” (Excerpt from her journal, where she reflected on the event.) She left that morning, planning to never return. What Was In the Journal Elminy made her way to Catherby, and waited for news of what had happened; an explanation, anything. She heard of an accident in the town that had killed a large amount of people- and little else. She questioned if she was even sane- but there was no way that she had dreamed of the events. She came across a small group of survivors from the massacre- and they both told her that her story was true, and that it was best to remain silent about what she saw. They knew better than to raise an issue of it. They planned to travel to Taverley the next, and offered Elminy a place in their travels. Originally, she accepted. That night, unable to sleep, the memories of weeks prior echoing in her mind, she looked to her Mother’s journal- that and her sword being the two most important items that she kept with her. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to read it before. What she read presented her with a choice. She could, perhaps, find peace; follow with the remaining druids to Taverley, and settle there; or she could follow the name of her biological father that her mother had, in her earlier entries, written down. It was in passing, but it was enough for her to at least consider it. An hour before they were to leave, Elminy decided to stay. She had fled from the attackers, but she wasn’t going to flee from a chance to know more about her past. And, so, at the age of eighteen, with little before her but a name, her sword, a journal, and enough coin to make her way to Northern Kandarin, Elminy set off to learn more of the “Rovins” that she apparently belonged to. Family Several weeks passed as Elminy travelled through Kandarin; making her way through the vast landscape that was between her and her goal of Piscatoris. Giving Seers Village a wide berth, she saw the gnome lands, the valleys and lakes of the northern forests, and to the far west, the peaks of the Arandar Mountains, before finally making her way to the guarded border between the two kingdoms. Upon being asked what her purpose was, she told the guards; and in order to check her story, they summoned a member of the family who lived close by; a young man by the name of Azuzay. Before they even spoke, he greeted her as a cousin; she was later informed that he was able to identify certain members of the family through a common magical trait they carried. Informed of her story, he informed her that her biological father was, at that time, the family leader; and offered to take her to him. She agreed; and in a teleport much quicker than her travels on foot, she they arrived in Miscellania; Elminy feeling both a mix of excitement and apprehension at meeting her family for the first time. Home The meeting between Elminy and her father the first time was, to say the least, awkward; but the relation was unmistakable, confirmed once more by the magical trait. She learned quickly that Raigeki had gone a long way from the low-life that he once was; and had risen to a position of power within the family, finally becoming leader of the “strange folk to the north” that Elminy had been told of. He invited her to live with the rest of the family and teach her about the origins of the family and else wise; instantly acknowledging her. Elminy gratefully accepted the offer. The next months brought mixed feelings from her. Beyond excited to finally have a home and a family, she was also incredibly unnerved by them; dozens of members in her extended family, and, being honest? Some of them were really damn weird. The family spanned several generations, connected by four brothers- and whether they were married into the family, joined using a blood transfusion, or the bastard child of a member, many were different races, extending beyond humans, despite outward appearances. Madness was something that more than a few were afflicted with, and being the daughter of the “Protector”, which was the title they gave to the leader, brought her more attention than she wished. Learning of her origins, she was given some explanation for her own past. Her father was the result of a forced relation between a woman of eastern origin and her grandfather, Destro, who was a demonic being- meaning that Elminy herself carried demonic blood. It explained the temper flares, the odd magic, and the sense of “déjà vu” that she always felt around dark magic. It also made her even more apprehensive around her family in general- she couldn’t help but wonder what other sinister origins existed. Belonging/The Fish-Wielding Warrior Elminy dealt with her own insecurities by putting up a confident front that bordered on cocky, perhaps even abrasive, despite her own internal nervousness around those whom she was related to. She and Raigeki got along very well, he beginning to teach her the Eastern Language as well as magic- she excelled at teleportation and was quite shaky with pretty much everything else. She made two very close friends outside of the family, Drake Allister and Caius, whom were both personal guards to the Rovins. Humorously enough, Drake introduced himself as the “Butler”, which, in fairness, he was- though he did those duties while always carrying a crossbow on his back. She related to them, and their pasts, much more easily; and considered them her best friends. The event that made her less nervous around her own family was an incident where a pyrelord known as Asuphious attacked Miscellania castle, kidnapping several members of the family. Raigeki and Drake went into the castle after them, and Caius, Elminy, and Azuzay remained outside. Upon hearing what seemed to be a commotion, before panicked yells and a silence, Elminy decided she would enter after them. Caius followed out of loyalty to his friend despite it being a stupid decision, as did Azuzay. Walking past a fish stall, Ausphious burst through the doors, descending upon the group fast. Elminy, in a panic, grabbed the first item that she saw, not having time to draw her sword- being a fish from the fish stall. A large salmon, to be exact. She then proceeded to, with all of her might, swing said fish at the pyrelord’s face. The results were both effective and delicious-smelling; the move causing the pyrelord to stare to her with an utterly confused expression long enough for the now-freed family members to subdue and banish the attacker using water magic. To this day, the tale of the young woman wielding a fish helping to defeat an attacking, vicious, and fire being is told to the family- often to hysterical laughter, but still. Elminy gained some respect within the Rovins, and afterwards, began to relax- her abrasive nature abetting as she got to know her family more. She had a lot to learn and a lot to see, but for the next few months, she was at peace- she had finally found a family she belonged to. And Then, Things Started To Go To Hell It was a normal day for her when Elminy was informed of her father’s sudden death, and she was absolutely crushed. She had not seen it coming, at all- her family was sent reeling by his death, as was she. “Phantom”, or Nasif, who was both the de-facto heir and next in line, took the position of leadership in the family, and Elminy herself set herself to the goal of discovering the reason that her father died. She was informed eventually by Jane Rovin, who told her that there was, in fact, a possible way for her father to return- not simply one that involved Necromancy. Raigeki had been killed protecting the family from a being of immense power, and by all rights, he should have been destroyed- but the very demonic blood that he had sought to suppress had banished him, and with it his soul, to the infernal realms. In essence, it was possible for Elminy to re-summon him, but the magic that she had to access was of a type that many, including the one she wished to bring back, told was incredibly dangerous. It would take help, and months of research. She decided to do so, and thus headed to Ardougne; intent on learning the magic to complete the ritual there. Ardougne (The Young Man With The Violet Eyes) Elminy settled in the city, renting a small room in an Inn near the castle and beginning to research; spending hours upon hours looking through the vast library, consulting others (reputable or not), and... (To Be Continued.) And Then, Things Really Went to Hell No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. What Was In The Other Journal No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Recovery No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Peace Restored No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. "Knocked Up" No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Marriage, “Princess” (Wait, What?) No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. One Massive Family All Of The Sudden No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Things Just Sort Of Went To Hell A Lot No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. On Top Of The Roof No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Camelot No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. The Bad Week No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Keeping a Promise No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Endings and Beginnings No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Eden of the East No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. An Adventuring Spirit No history about this stage of Elminy's life has been recorded. Appearance The first thing that somebody would notice upon looking at Elminy is that she is tall for a woman- 5'10", to be exact, and could generally be considered to be on the thin side- though she is capable of holding a sword and using it well. She takes after both of her parents- having black hair, almond-shaped eyes, and a rather sharp nose from her father's side, while her eye colour (blue-grey), freckles, and ability to get any semblance of a tan is taken from her mother. She will usually wear comfortable clothing; generally practical to allow freedom of movement (when you're a gangly 5'10" as is, restricting clothing isn't much help), and is still getting to the whole "formal" thing. She's attractive enough- a physically fit woman in her early twenties tends to be so- though one is more likely to notice her for her height than her features. On Elminy's right forearm is a tattoo-like mark in the shape of an intricate black feather, which she keeps covered as much as she possibly can for her own reasons. Elminy always has her wedding ring on, as well as a necklace she always has- a small emerald pendant with a raven insignia on it. It is rare that she will be seen without at least one form of weaponry on her(due to her paranoia), and chances are if a weapon is not seen on her, she has one hidden on her person. Personality Elminy would be best described as "Lawful Good" in alignment, and does her best to be respectful and kind to all she speaks to, though she is not excessively "lawful"- she just has her morals, and honour, and she sticks to it. A bad temper is a trait in her family(exacerbated by the demonic blood) which she follows- though she has learned to keep it in check by following the "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything" rule. That can have the rather awkward consequence of stony silence; followed by smashing something if that fails to work. Curiosity is one of her main drives- and if faced with a difficult decision, she'll always pick the one that seems to be more exciting. She's unafraid to break rules if she feels that some greater good could be achieved by them, though she tries her best to follow them. She's quite courageous- even reckless- when in a combat situation. Recently, she's come into her own element as a leader, and has achieved the confidence to act as such. Abilities *Able to hold her own with a short sword; for some reason, she's trying to learn how to use one with her non-dominant hand as well, to mixed results. *Naturally inclined (demonic blood) towards "darker" magic, such as blood magic for emergency healing, though this often ends up with her in worse shape than the one she is helping. Though she was able to concentrate enough to re-summon her father in a single spell, this was done after months of studying a singular spell, help from multiple people, and more than a little bit of help. Depending on future developments, she may look further into dark magic- for better or for worse. *She has managed to pick up on the ability to teleport using modern magic fairly quickly, but she is utterly incompetent with anything else. If asked to create an elemental strike, she will fail half of the time; and if asked to do an elemental bolt, she will pass out cold. *Elminy has the ability to speak Karajaman and Common fluently, and is at a conversational level with the Eastern tongue. She's beginning to learn the Fremmenik language, finding it useful considering how her home is technically on Fremmenik lands. Trivia *When in the presence of "evil" beings, areas, or magic, she gets a strong sense of Deja Vu- signifying that something's very, very wrong. *If distressed, she has the unfortunate habit of slipping into her old accent- being from Port Khazard, it isn't pretty. *Elminy is bisexual. Due to her upbringing, she was never really informed that it was "unusual"; nor does she even mention it, much. It's no more an important factor of her than the shape of her eyebrows. (Read- not at all.) She's actually quite uncomfortable with discussing sex- some would call her a prude about it, and she married her "first", as it were. *She is best friends with Drake Alister and Caius Rovin- she actually blooded them into the family so their words could hold weight during a crisis, and they have since been adopted as her brother. The three of them have the OOC nickname of the "Three Stooges"; despite them likely being the only three within the Rovins who can keep their shit together. *Despite Caius being her best friend and adoptive brother, she has punched him in the face a good five times. Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Cursed Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Guthixian Category:Rovin Category:Vekon